


Светская хроника

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Баки Барнс — журналист, который должен взять интервью у Тони Старка





	

Крайний срок — завтра. Нужно 8 тысяч слов. _Пригодных для печати слов_.   
<...> Я не хочу видеть слово «Блядь!», напечатанное 8 тысяч раз подряд.  
© Трансметрополитен

— Нат, иди к чёрту.  
Баки приложил ко лбу приятно холодную бутылку с водой и постарался сделать вид, что его совершенно не волнует нависшая над ним в прямом и переносном смыслах Наташа.  
— Барнс, больше некому, — бесчувственно сообщила она. — Я в двух местах одновременно быть не могу, а остальные всё испортят.  
— Это же «светская хроника», что там можно испортить? — Баки приподнял одну бровь. После вчерашнего вечера даже это далось ему нелегко. Всё-таки мальчишник Стива они отпраздновали от души, и как в последний раз. — Даже уборщик способен поинтересоваться, во что чувак сегодня одет и похвалить блеск его запонок.  
— Это Тони Старк, — Наташа закатила глаза. — Один неверный вопрос — и тебе крышка. Он ответит сарказмом, не имеющим ничего общего с объективной реальностью, а его телохранитель подмигнёт остальным, и тебя тут же выведут из комнаты и здания. Если совсем не повезёт, то и из города.  
— Личный опыт? — Баки хмыкнул, и Наташа скривилась.  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Никогда не спрашивай у Тони Старка об их отношениях с Пеппер Поттс.  
— А это кто?  
О Тони Старке в целом Баки знал немного. В частности, все его знания касались не самого Тони Старка, а характеристик оружия, которое тот производил, снабжая им, согласно контракту с Пентагоном, всю американскую армию. По одной винтовке Баки до сих пор немного скучал.  
— Его секретарша, — сообщила Наташа. — Настоящий Цербер. Чтобы официально добраться до тела босса, нужно пройти через неё.  
— Уверен, любой человек в редакции на это способен, — сказал Баки. — Так что дай мне простой спокойно умереть в этом углу от похмелья. Ты заставляешь меня думать, а я этого не хочу.  
Баки опустил голову на сложенные руки и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что комната снова завертелась по спирали.  
Безжалостная Наташа с размаху хлопнула по столу ладонями.  
— Кроме меня, только ты и Джен достаточно симпатичные, чтобы Старк с вами заговорил.  
— Тогда иди сама или пошли Джен, — Баки прикрыл уши, но Наташа так просто не сдалась.  
— И вот тут, мой бесполезный друг, мы вернулись в самое начало разговора. Я не могу, потому что в то же время у меня другое интервью, а Старка нужно поймать до того, как он улетит в Афганистан, чтобы успеть вставить статью в этот номер. Потому что если мы не успеем, то…  
— Джен!  
— Барнс, я не понимаю, как ты выжил с такой наблюдательностью, но Джен на седьмом месяце беременности. Помнишь, мы покупали миленький такой костюмчик осы для малышки Хоуп?  
— О Боже! Хорошо, я согласен, я возьму у него интервью, только замолчи, я тебя умоляю, — Баки застонал в стол.  
— Пришлю тебе адрес, — довольно сообщила Наташа. — Старка нужно будет поймать после вручения премии. Или до, зависит от того, пойдёт он на неё или нет.  
— Класс, — вздохнул Баки. — А теперь иди к чёрту.  
— Только не трахайся с ним, это непрофессионально, — добавила она.  
— К чёрту-у-у, — повторил он, указав направление.  
С Наташей они подружились ещё в колледже, потом переспали, потом решили, что они друзья с привилегиями, потом попробовали встречаться, но потом снова стали просто друзьями. Баки понятия не имел, как долго бы повторялся этот цикл и чем он в итоге закончился, если бы его не исключили после второго курса за драку с профессором. Истинная причина этого, как водится, была намного глубже и неприятней, но Пирсу Баки всё-таки врезал от души.  
Так он получил от Наташи по яйцам за идиотизм и попал в армию, где дослужился до сержанта и поучаствовал во множестве операций, посетил кучу экзотичных стран и познакомился с весьма интересными людьми.  
И даже всё-таки стал журналистом в итоге — опыт написания рапортов дал ему намного больше, чем мог научить любой колледж.  
Прямо сейчас ему нужно было собраться с силами и дописать, наконец, статью о том, как сотрудники бруклинской полиции поймали наркоторговца и нашли у него в квартире больше двадцати кило героина, но комната всё ещё вращалась перед глазами, что не в лучшую сторону складывалось на продуктивности.  
— Эй, Баки!  
— Т-ш-ш-ш! — он поднял палец вверх, так и не оторвав лба от поверхности стола. — Будь со мной нежен, как с любимой тётиной вазой.  
— Не напоминай, — тяжело вздохнул Питер. — Именно её я позавчера и грохнул… Тут Наташа попросила передать тебе билет.  
Баки поднял голову и прищурился.  
— Какой ещё билет?  
— Ну… в Малибу? — Питер помахал распечаткой у него перед носом. — Рейс через три часа, так что на твоём месте я бы начал собираться и…  
— Ненавижу её, — искренне сообщил Баки, и Питер оглянулся, а потом добавил:  
— А я, честно говоря, немного боюсь.

***

Редактор экономил на всём, поэтому место у Баки было не самое лучше (что было бы нормально, если бы сам самолёт при этом не внушал сильные подозрения в своей надёжности). При турбулентности и вовсе начинало казаться, что сейчас от него отвалятся крылья, и на этом путешествие бесславно закончится. К моменту сомнительно мягкого приземления в аэропорту через шесть часов после взлёта, Баки успел придумать и оставить в заметках телефона неплохую эпитафию и три раза с наслаждением мысленно выкинул визгливого ребёнка, пинающего спинку его сидения, и его громкую мамашу за дверь, невзирая на все законы физики.  
Он уже шёл по стоянке за арендованным автомобилем, когда позвонил Стив.  
— Привет, дружище, — Баки усмехнулся. — Как похмелье?  
— Лучше напомни мне, почему я вчера решил, что должен влезть к Пегги по пожарной лестнице с букетом, весящим двадцать два фунта, в руках?  
— Потому что ты безнадежно влюблён, и к тому же сопливый романтик.  
— Но в её доме нет пожарной лестницы, — мрачно добавил Стив, и Баки рассмеялся.  
— Вчера тебя этот факт не смутил.  
— Пегги сказала, что я её любимый идиот, — Стив счастливо вздохнул, и Баки мог представить широкую улыбку, с которой тот прямо сейчас сидел.  
— Именно поэтому вы и женитесь, — хмыкнул он. — Один Бог знает, почему ей все эти твои качества нравятся.  
Стив кашлянул.  
— Кстати, её сестра Шэрон…  
— Даже не начинай, — взмолился он. — В отличие от тебя, у меня всегда было всё в порядке с личной жизнью.  
— И под «личной жизнью» ты подразумеваешь девочек и мальчиков на одну ночь? — сарказма Стиву было не занимать.  
— Та-а-ак, — Баки тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Обрёл счастье и теперь судишь других, да, засранец?  
Стив помолчал.  
— Ну конечно же нет, — наконец сказал он. — Я счастлив и хочу, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив. Вот и всё... Придёшь к нам на ужин?  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — отозвался Баки и щёлкнул кнопкой брелка. Машина мигнула ему в ответ сигнализацией. — Но я на западном побережье.  
— Серьёзно? Что ты там делаешь? До свадьбы-то вернёшься?  
— Это всё Наташа виновата, — сообщил Баки, положив дорожную сумку с самым необходимым на заднее сидение, — встречаюсь с Тони Старком, завтра вернусь.  
— Наташа? Ха.  
— Вот в это мы тоже углубляться не будем, а то будешь первым женихом в мире с фингалом под глазом, — пообещал Баки.  
— А вот и нет, — хмыкнул Стив. — Я полицейский, а ты журналист, так что это ты будешь другом жениха с фингалом.  
— Ну-ну, — Баки закатил глаза. Он сел на водительское место, вставил и провернул ключ зажигания, и двигатель тихо заурчал. — Позвоню тебе, когда вернусь, Стиви.  
— Договорились.  
Баки нажал на сброс и кинул телефон на соседнее сидение.  
Награду Старку должны были вручать через полтора часа, аккредитации на это торжественное мероприятие у Баки предусмотрено не было, так что он смело приплюсовал к этому времени ещё час и поехал в отель.  
Чутьё, провёдшее его через самые адовые точки земного шара, не подвело. Баки даже подождал немного и подобрался ближе, стоило только Старку в сопровождении четырёх телохранителей и увязавшегося за ними тощего охранника из музея, в котором проходила торжественная церемония награждения, устремиться к машине. А потом его опередила блондинка из _Vanity Fair_ , и Баки уже почти видел собственную бесславную и очень трагичную гибель, если Наташа об этом узнает.  
Поэтому он подождал, пока Старк ответил на её вопрос цитатой из Говарда Старка, и, прежде чем блондинка выпрыгнула из пиджака прямо на парковке, громко спросил:  
— Мистер Старк, а насчёт того, что ваш ракета S-156 очень сильно по конструкции напоминает творение Хаммера, выпущенное годом ранее, вы тоже что-то можете сказать?  
У Старка дёрнулся нерв под глазом, а вся охрана заметно напряглась.  
— А вы кто такой? — прищурился он.  
— Джеймс Барнс, газета _Daily Bugle_.  
— Мистер Старк, — влезла блондинка, недовольно взглянув на Баки, — я думаю, что мы можем…  
— Подожди, Карлин, тут задета моя честь, — Старк маньячно улыбнулся. — Мистер Барнс, подойдите ближе, я объясню вам разницу на пальцах, чтобы было понятно.  
Баки широко усмехнулся в ответ.

***

Выяснилось, что Тони Старк не только говорил так складно, что заслушаться можно, но и языком вытворял такие вещи, что у Баки голова шла кругом.  
— Ты всё ещё со мной? — Тони на мгновение поднял голову, и Баки положил руку ему на затылок, силком возвращая к прерванному занятию.  
Тони фыркнул, обдав горячим воздухом головку члена, и Баки застонал в голос. Пальцы в его заднице снова мучительно медленно задвигались, растягивая и готовя, а язык заскользил по стволу. Тони словно никуда не спешил, сосредотачиваясь на партнёре больше, чем думая о собственном удовольствии. От этой мысли бросало в жар, и хотелось ответить тем же — ласкать и нежить, пока Старк тоже не потеряет голову. Вот только едва Баки попытался перехватить контроль, как понял, что сделать это будет нелегко. Тони даже шанса ему не дал.  
— Хватит, — хрипло сказал Баки. — Иди ко мне.  
Тони напоследок упрямо заглотил член глубже, впустив в себя по самые яйца, и Баки только усилием воли не кончил. Он потянул тёмные прядки, заставив его поднять голову, дёрнул на себя, просунув вторую руку под мышку. Тони поддался, лёг сверху всем телом, и они снова начали целоваться. В поцелуях больше не было изначального напора, когда каждый из них пытался победить, теперь он наполнился взаимным удовольствием от самого процесса. Возбуждение немного спало, перестав держать на грани оргазма, так что Баки прикусил нижнюю губу Тони и отстранился.  
— Трётесь о мою ногу, мистер Старк? — он насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Я же не железный, — сообщил он.  
Баки улыбнулся и провёл ладонью по его груди и крепкому прессу, обхватил рукой налитый кровью член. Тони задышал чаще и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Баки убрал ладонь, вскрыл упаковку оставленного на краю кровати презерватива и раскатал латекс по стволу. А потом своей рукой подвёл головку к растянутой дырке. Тони поцеловал его в плечо, прямо в то место, где начинал змеиться рукав татуировки, подхватил ноги под коленками, разведя их шире, и медленно вошёл, плавно и уверенно, так что на мгновение от чувства наполненности Баки стало трудно дышать.  
— Хорошо?  
Усмешка у Тони была очень уж самоуверенная, говорившая о том, что ответа ему и не требовалось — все нужные чувства и без того отразились у Баки на лице.  
— Ваша репутация, мистер Старк, — усмехнулся через силу он, — бежит намно-о-ого впереди вас. Так что придётся постараться, чтобы ей соответствовать.  
Тони закатил глаза и фыркнул. А потом плавно двинул бёдрами, с первого раза проехавшись по простате, так что Баки непроизвольно крепче сжался на его члене.  
— Соответствую?  
— Заткнись и трахайся, — приказал Баки.  
Тони хохотнул, но тут же действительно взялся за него всерьёз и замолчал — теперь в его спальне с огромными панорамными окнами, которые выходили на неразличимый в темноте океан, раздавались хлопки и хриплые стоны, заглушаемые только жадными поцелуями. В какой-то момент Тони закинул его ноги на плечи, и Баки окончательно поплыл. Удовольствие накатывало волнами, и с каждым толчком контролировать себя становилось всё сложнее. А когда Тони широко облизал ладонь и принялся надрачивать ему в такт, Баки скрутило в иссушающем оргазме уже через три движения.  
Тони остановился на мгновение и слизал сперму с ладони.  
— Чёрт, — Баки словно молнией от этого ударило.  
— Потерпишь меня ещё минуту? — Тони усмехнулся и дёрнул бёдрами.  
— Нет, — Баки притянул его за волосы ближе и выдохнул прямо в губы: — хочу тебе отсосать.  
Тони застонал и снова скользнул языком в его рот. Баки чуть прикусил его, чтобы Тони не отвлекался от главного, заставил перекатиться на спину и сполз ниже, дорожкой из влажных поцелуев и засосов дойдя до бедра.  
— Ты везде такой идеальный, как будто я сплю со статьей о самом желанном холостяке, аж противно, — фыркнул он, стягивая презерватив.  
— На себя посмотри, — Тони не остался в долгу. — Затащил бы тебя в кровать, даже если бы ты всё-таки оказался идиотом, который думает, будто Хаммер умеет что-то делать хорошо.  
Баки облизал губы и наконец-то начал сосать. Он не врал — член у Старка был идеальный, длинный и толстый, красивый, хоть на выставке показывай. Отдельным удовольствием было, что Тони перестал всё контролировать и расслабился, запустил ладони в волосы Баки, так что тот даже на секунду пожалел, что совсем недавно их отстриг. Он продолжил с наслаждением посасывать и облизывать, приласкал свободной рукой яички, добившись сдавленно ругательства, помассировал промежность под ними. Потом едва прикоснулся к сфинктеру, и Тони тут же спустил ему в рот. Баки проглотил всё до последней капли, напоследок прошёлся по чувствительной головке языком, так что Тони зашипел и хлопнул ему по плечу, и только потом устроился рядом.  
Несколько минут они пытались выровнять дыхание и успокоить пульс. С взлохмаченными волосами и румянцем на щеках Тони ничем не напоминал того парня, с которым Баки познакомился пару часов назад.  
И у которого должен был взять интервью…  
— У меня есть список вопросов, — хрипло сказал он. — Можешь поставить плюсы и минусы?  
Тони повернул к нему голову и со всем дарованным ему Богом сарказмом приподнял брови.  
— Не делай такое лицо, моя коллега сделает со мной что-то противоестественное, если я не привезу ответы, — сообщил он. — Слышал о Наташе Романофф?  
Тони вздрогнул.  
— Без проблем, — кивнул он. — А разве тебе не нужны развёрнутые ответы для статьи?  
— Сам придумаю, — Баки вздохнул. — Пришлю тебе по электронной почте, прежде чем отдавать в печать.  
— Договорились.  
Баки поцеловал его, прежде чем встать и вытащить из кармана брюк телефон, где эти вопросы и были забиты в заметках. Тони закатил глаза, но отлынивать не стал.  
— А что дальше у тебя по сценарию? — ухмыльнулся Баки, когда они закончили.  
— Обычно все вырубаются после секса, и я сбегаю в мастерскую, — легко признался Тони. — Это дополнительный вопрос к списку?  
— Не-а, — Баки покачал головой, — личный интерес. Если хочешь, я могу уйти, не дожидаясь утренней дороги позора.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Разве что голым. Старина-ДЖАРВИС чётко следует протоколам, которые я в него точно не вкладывал, так что Растяпа уже оттащил твои вещи вызванному курьеру, чтобы тот отвёз их в прачечную. До утра ты их не увидишь.  
Баки приподнял бровь:  
— Серьёзно? Мистер Старк, да вы круче, чем дорогой отель. И кто такой Растяпа?  
— Натягивай трусы, — Тони шлёпнул его по ягодице, — сейчас я вас познакомлю. У тебя же нет аллергии на роботов?

***

— Привет!  
Баки едва успел сесть за стойку бара, как Наташа со всей силы ударила его кулаком в плечо.  
— Ай! Женщина, за что?  
— За засосы на шее. Я же сказала тебе с ним не спать! — Наташа прикрыла ладонью лицо. — Кастрировать бы тебя, котяру.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
— Я отказывался, ты меня заставила, — сообщил он и кивнул Люку, поставившему перед ним пинту тёмного пива. — И, для протокола, начал не я.  
— Отправила одного котяру к другому, — застонала Наташа.  
— Зато статья получилась высшего качества, Тони её уже одобрил, — похвастался Баки, и она отвесила ему звучный подзатыльник.  
— Оуч, — сказал Стив за их спинами. — Уверен, он это заслужил, но чем на этот раз?  
Наташа обернулась к нему и тут же пожаловалась:  
— Твой друг не умеет держать член в штанах.  
Стив фыркнул:  
— Разве вы, журналисты, не должны интересоваться новой информацией? — он приподнял бровь. — Этот факт не был новостью даже тогда, когда вы в колледже учились.  
Наташа отмахнулась от него и закатила глаза, а потом нахмурилась.  
— Старка в новостях показывают?  
Баки тоже взглянул на экран висевшего над баром телевизора. Звука не было, но на фоне ведущей вывели фотографию Тони. Одну из парадных — в деловом костюме и с крайне одухотворённым выражением лица — которая не имела ничего общего с парнем, целовавшим Баки ещё вчера.  
— Люк, можно пульт? — попросил Баки.  
Тот молча кивнул и кинул его ему в руки.  
«…часов назад в Афганистане во время обстрела колонны наших военных террористами, — закончила предложение ведущая. — Обадайя Стейн, один из главных акционеров и финансовый директор _Stark Industries_ , во время утренней пресс-конференции сообщил, что требований о выкупе пока не поступало. Ни одна из группировок так же не взяла на себя ответственность за произошедшее, поиски Тони Старка продолжаются. А теперь перейдём к…».  
Баки отключил звук.  
— Ну, — потерянно сказал он, — теперь это точно будет известная статья.

**Девять месяцев спустя**

Баки не очень-то слушал, о чём вещал Джеймсон. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь пройти уровень игры на самой высокой скорости, а на третий год работы учишься игнорировать даже такого шумного начальника, как их редактор. Вот только когда головы всех присутствующих повернулись к нему, не замечать их стало сложно. Баки даже на мгновение испугался, что выразил досаду от проигрыша вслух.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Я спросил, — чуть громче начал Джеймсон, — готов ли ты, Барнс, поработать на благо родины?  
— Когда мне в последний раз задали этот вопрос, пришлось три пули доставать, — с сомнением сообщил Баки, чувствуя, как заныло плечо от одного только воспоминания. Шрамов под татуировкой видно почти не было, но Баки-то знал, что они там.  
— Думаешь, Старк тоже в тебя стрелять будет? — насмешливо спросила Наташа, и Баки моргнул, едва не выпустив телефон из рук.  
— А причём тут Старк?  
— Барнс, — Джеймсон нахмурился, — мне начинает казаться, что ты не слушаешь меня.  
— Ну что вы, сэр, — Баки оскорблёно возмутился, вызвав у Питера смешок. — Всегда только вас и слушаю.  
Джеймсон прищурился.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Тогда договорись с ним об интервью сам. Романофф сказала, у тебя есть личный контакт.  
Баки смерил Наташу убийственным взглядом, но она просто пожала плечами в ответ.  
— И напоследок хочу вам всем напомнить, что мне нужен материал от настоящих журналистов, — захватывающий, сенсационный и продаваемый, — а не эта хрень, которой вы в последние недели пытаетесь меня кормить. Если вы думаете, что какая-то тема будет интересна читателям, то прежде чем тащиться ко мне, навестите старушку-соседку и расскажите об этом ей. Уснёт — вы в заднице, помрёт — звоните девять один один и считайте, что вы уволены. Всё ясно?  
Баки хмыкнул и кивнул, влившись в стройный хор отпетых подхалимов.  
Джеймсон выскочил из зала первый, и все остальные устремились за ним. Только Наташу Баки удержал за локоть на месте.  
— Зачем нам Старк? — спросил он.  
— Какое последнее интервью с ним ты помнишь? — Наташа ответила вопросом на вопрос, и Баки задумался на мгновение.  
— Когда он вернулся из Афганистана? — предположил он.  
— Это была пресс-конференция, — Наташа покачала головой. — Причём, очень короткая. Последнее полноценное интервью с ним провёл ты.  
— Да ладно, — Баки нахмурился. — После плена до него должен был хоть кто-то добраться.  
— Нет. Поверь мне, пытались многие, но на официальные предложения приходит только вежливый отказ от Поттс, а неофициально с ним столкнуться стало невозможно. Старк стал почти отшельником, никуда не выходит из дома, не бывает на светских приёмах. Он даже к доставщикам пиццы не выходит — оплачивает её заранее и просит оставить на пороге. С которого её забирает какой-то безумный робот.  
— На Тони это не похоже.  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
— Ходят слухи, что он у него проблемы с алкоголем и наркотиками и он провёл пару месяцев в клинике. Но никаких подтверждений этому нет.  
— Но почему с ним должен связаться я? — спросил Баки.  
— У меня не получилось. А ты же посылал ему статью, сам говорил.  
— Он меня и не помнит уже, — фыркнул Баки. — Тут не на что надеяться.  
— Джймсон же сказал — нам нужно сенсация, — Наташа закатил глаза.  
— В последнее время он как с цепи сорвался. Мне начинает казаться, что он скоро нас всех лично перестреляет, чтобы написать потом «захватывающий, сенсационный и продаваемый материал», — Баки изобразил в воздухе кавычки и увидел, что Наташа едва заметно поморщилась. — Ты что-то знаешь? О причинах такого поведения?  
— Только никому не рассказывай, — попросила она. — Продажи падают, все начали предпочитать информацию в электронном виде, а не в печатном, и наши владельцы этим сильно обеспокоены.  
Баки помолчал, обдумывая полученную информацию, а потом кивнул.  
— Напишу Старку, — сказал он.  
— Удачи, — Наташа вздохнула и первая вышла за дверь.  
Откладывать дело в ящик Баки не стал, и сразу же по возвращении за свой стол открыл электронную почту. Полгода назад он думал написать Тони, чтобы спросить, в порядке ли он, но так и не написал. Просидел целый вечер перед пустым полем для письма и решил, что это будет неуместно. Он ведь был всего лишь одним из журналистов, которому _мистер Старк_ дал интервью в постели, едва ли это наделяло его правом что-то спрашивать. Пусть он и связывался со старыми армейскими друзьями каждый день из тех трёх месяцев, интересуясь, нашли Старка или нет.  
Но сейчас и написать, и спросить пришлось.  
Баки до нелепого долго формулировал текст предложений, но результат ему так и не понравился. Поэтому он просто выругался и отправил то, что получилось.  
Пришедший через пару часов ответ, к его удивлению, состоял всего лишь из одного слова: «Приходи».

***

Баки уже собрался было снова лететь на западное побережье, но Наташа вовремя его остановила, назвала идиотом и сообщила, что Старк уже четыре месяца как живёт в Нью-Йорке. В особняке его семьи на Пятой авеню. От Старков можно было этого ожидать — это была самая респектабельная, самая известная и дорогая улица города. Естественно, Говард Старк возвёл свой дом, похожий на дворец, именно здесь.  
Баки нажал кнопку звонка на главных воротах и приготовился ждать, но ответили ему почти сразу. Камера наблюдения повернулась в его сторону, и тут же раздался знакомый голос с английским акцентом:  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Барнс. Сэр ждёт вас в гостиной.  
— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — отозвался Баки и прошёл в автоматически открывшуюся дверь. Та тихо захлопнулась у него за спиной.  
Путь к дому лежал по мощёной дорожке через пришедший в запустение сад. Встретить в Нью-Йорке такую роскошь было непросто, и Баки мог только представить, сколько стоил этот огромный особняк.  
Входная дверь тоже оказалась открыта.  
— Вам налево, мистер Барнс, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС, и Баки кивнул в ответ, словно общался с настоящим дворецким.  
Тони сидел на диване и выглядел усталым, совсем не таким, как Баки его запомнил. Но потом он поднял на него глаза, вскочил на ноги и иллюзия сломанного пленом человека тут же рассеялась.  
— Джеймс, на тебе есть прослушивающие устройства, о которых я не должен знать? — деловито поинтересовался Тони, и у Баки отпала челюсть от такой постановки вопроса.  
— Нет, — он нахмурился. — Тони, ты…  
— Ты же не будешь против, если я проверю истинность этого утверждения?  
— Проверяй, но…  
— ДЖАРВИС, просвети его.  
Баки покосился в правый от него угол комнаты, откуда и вырвался синеватый луч, который через пару мгновений превратился в трёхмерную проекцию его тела.  
— Телефон заблокирован, сэр, — размеренно сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — Иные средства коммуникации не найдены.  
— Чудесно, — Тони кивнул. — Кофе хочешь?  
Баки вздохнул и проследовал за Тони на огромную кухню. Её вычурный стиль ничем не напоминал хай-тековскую обстановку дома в Малибу, и видно было, что обставлял ее не Тони. Кухня, как и весь этот особняк, досталась ему в наследство и хранила привычки прошлого хозяина.  
— Ты всех гостей так встречаешь? — спросил Баки.  
Тони передёрнул плечами, поставив на плиту турку. Он поймал удивлённый взгляд Баки и пояснил:  
— Я немного перестарался с модернизацией кофемашины, сегодня она не в настроении для банального эспрессо, а я не очень люблю экспериментировать со священными напитками. И нет, я гостей вообще не встречаю.  
— О-о-окей, — протянул Баки. — Тони, спасибо, что согласился на интервью, это очень…  
— Корыстно с моей стороны, — закончил Тони, оборвав его на середине предложения. — Видишь ли, я решил, что именно ты сможешь мне помочь.  
Баки нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— У террористов были горы моего оружия, — просто сказал Тони. — С логотипами и фирменной упаковкой. И их главный очень толсто подразумевал, что приобретает его непосредственно в моей компании. Поэтому мне необходимо узнать, кто крыса, Джеймс. А ты мне в этом поможешь.  
— Ты генеральный директор, — напомнил Баки, — моя помощь тебе точно не нужна.  
Тони раздражённо закатил глаза:  
— Видел запись пресс-конференции после моего возвращения?  
Баки медленно кивнул.  
— А заметил, чтобы в последние полгода хоть один завод закрылся? — язвительно продолжил Тони, дождался отрицательного жеста и мрачно продолжил: — Когда я рассказал о моём оружии в руках у террористов, мне сообщили, что те специально вводили меня в заблуждение, чтобы «заставить сотрудничать». Потом принудительно отвели к психологу, который поставил мне диагноз и назначил кучу веселеньких таблеточек. Я принял одну, отъехал в мир розовых пони на неделю, а когда пришёл в себя и спустил их в унитаз, уже был отстранён от управления советом акционеров. Старые пердуны никогда ещё не были столь единогласны, как в этом решении.  
— И теперь ты хочешь доказать, что был прав?  
— Я прав, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — Мне нужно найти и отправить за решётку того мерзавца, что продавал оружие за моей спиной. Но! Поскольку я отстранён «на время лечения», — он издевательским жестом изобразил кавычки в воздухе, — мне нужна твоя помощь. Сам подумай, ты же ничего не теряешь. Если у меня правда поехала крыша, то ты напишешь об этом шикарную статью, а я хоть сейчас письменно пообещаю, что на вашу газету за неё никто не подаст в суд. А если я прав, и кто-то из компании, действительно, продаёт моё оружие террористам… ты напишешь об этом шикарную статью. В любом случае будешь в выигрыше.  
— Почему ты вообще решил взять меня в союзники? — поинтересовался Баки. — Я ведь простой журналист.  
— Ага, — Тони хмыкнул. — Если умеешь пользоваться только гуглом, то да, без вопросов, ты простой журналист. Но стоило вспомнить, как хорошо ты разбирался в оружии, копнуть немного глубже и взломать пару сайтов, во взломе которых я сейчас совершенно точно не признался, и я нашёл много иной и крайне любопытной информации о снайпере-разведчике из спецназа, — сообщил Тони. — И инстаграм твоего бывшего сослуживца… он вообще нормальный?  
— Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под этим словом, — хмыкнул Баки, покачав головой.  
— Но почему ему разрешили это выкладывать?  
— Если ты думаешь, что он спрашивал разрешения, то ты точно подразумеваешь слишком многое.  
Тони усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Чудненько. В общем, сержант, твой послужной список весьма впечатляет, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты применил все полученные знания во благо.  
Баки тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну хорошо, — сказал он. — Но ты будешь меня слушаться.  
— А вот это…  
— Будешь, — твёрдо повторил он, перебив приготовившегося к сопротивлению Тони. — Иначе сделка отменяется.  
Тони недовольно поджал губы, но потом всё-таки кивнул:  
— Договорились.

***

— Ну что?  
— Редактор не в восторге, — Баки с сомнением покосился на Дубину, протянувшего ему стакан с чем-то подозрительным на подносе. Потом всё-таки его взял, чувствуя себя полным идиотом за нежелание обижать робота. — Сказал, что если сенсации не будет, то меня тоже не будет. И, к слову, я так и не понял, он намекал на увольнение или на убийство.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Не переживай, если что, я нарою на него компромат до того, как злой дядя-редактор тебя прикончит, — пообещал он.  
— Уж постарайся, — Баки кивнул и поднёс стакан к носу. Пах напиток отвратно и выглядел не лучше, но Баки уже почти сделал глоток, когда Тони отобрал его из рук.  
— Дубина пытается отравить каждого человека, которому симпатизирует, — сказал он. — Так, ну-ка быстро в угол и шапочку не забудь. Ты всё ещё наказан.  
Робот издал трель и поник… тем, что было у него за голову, а потом покатился в сторону, так и не сумев надавить на жалость. Тони проследил за ним взглядом.  
— Они забавные, — сказал Баки.  
— Не самые удачные мои изобретения, — отозвался Тони. — Дубину я вообще сделал в колледже. И если ты думаешь, что он сейчас не очень блещет умом, то ты просто не видел его тогда. Роуди визжал как девчонка, когда…  
— Сэр, — прервал его ДЖАРВИС, — прошу меня простить, но мистер Стейн только что вошёл в особняк, использовав перекрывающий код доступа.  
Тони витиевато выругался в ответ.  
— Мне спрятаться? — предложил Баки.  
— Негде прятаться, разве что ты ниндзя и можешь уползти в вентиляцию, — Тони поморщился, и Баки посмотрел наверх, прикидывая варианты.  
В его жизни были и такие случаи, и он… ничего не успел предпринять, потому что Тони шагнул ближе, притянул его к себе, положив на затылок ладонь, и поцеловал так, что колени будто превратились в желе.  
Чтобы забыться и начать отвечать, ему потребовалось едва ли несколько секунд, в которые он слышал только бешеный стук сердца в ушах.  
Они целовались, и каждый из них снова пытался перехватить контроль, но потом Баки сжал ладони у Тони на заднице, и тот сладко охнул, прижавшись ближе…  
— Тони, мальчик мой, — громко сказал мужчина — Обадайя Стейн, если Баки правильно помнил его имя. — Я рад, что ты больше не изображаешь из себя затворника, но не мог бы ты… Тони?  
Баки заставил себя убрать руки и отступить назад, хоть сделать это и было непросто. Намного сильнее хотелось выставить незваного гостя прочь и заняться тем, что у них с Тони в прошлый раз получилось лучше всего.  
— Оби, — Тони кивнул Стейну.  
Несмотря на свои слова о «радости», довольным тот не выглядел. Баки поклясться был готов, что Стейн едва скрывал отвращение, когда скользнул по нему взглядом.  
— Не представишь своего… гостя?  
— О, — Тони махнул рукой. — Это Джеймс. Мы с ним… он брал у меня интервью до Афганистана, и мы продолжили знакомство. Да, Джеймс?  
— Такое знакомство нельзя было не продолжить.  
Баки ни капли не слукавил. Если бы не похищение, он бы точно попытался встретиться с Тони ещё раз. Не так часто ведь встречаешь людей, которые смотрят на мир точно так же, как ты.  
— Избавьте меня от подробностей, — Стейн шутливо поднял руки вверх, но его нос едва заметно дёрнулся, словно он еле-еле сдержал гримасу.  
— А ты какими судьбами в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Тони.  
— Решил тебя навестить, — теперь Стейн стал похож на доброго дядюшку. — Ну и обсудить… кое-что. Наедине, если ты не против.  
— Конечно, — Тони кивнул. — Джеймс? Ты же не обидишься?  
— Нет.  
Почему-то уходить, оставив Тони одного, не хотелось.  
— Я тебе позвоню, — пообещал Баки.  
— Я буду ждать.  
Тони опять поцеловал его на прощание. На этот раз — в щеку, положив горячую, немного шершавую ладонь на шею. От этого прикосновения у Баки побежали мурашки по спине, потому что он его помнил.  
— Пока, — выдохнул он и коснулся губ Тони, покосившись из-под ресниц на Стейна. Тот поморщился и отвёл взгляд.  
Баки отпустил Тони и ушёл. Вышел из мастерской, прошёл по длинному коридору, со стен которого на него смотрело столько картин, что дом начинал напоминать музей, а потом оказался на улице.  
До метро было рукой подать, и Баки прошёл половину пути, прежде чем замер посреди дороги и прикрыл лицо рукой.  
Он почувствовал вибрацию телефона в кармане ещё до того, как раздался звонок.  
— Да?  
— Джеймсон сказал, что ты в неоплачиваемом отпуске, — мрачно сообщила Наташа. — Что случилось? Ты взял интервью у Старка?  
— Не совсем, — вздохнул Баки. — И, кажется, мне будет нужна твоя помощь.  
— Старк тебя выгнал? Вы снова трахнулись? Ты понял, что в него влюбился?  
— Он предложил мне проникнуть в _Stark Industries_ и взломать их сервер изнутри.  
Наташа помолчала.  
— Боже, — наконец сказала она. — Ну почему ты его просто не трахнул?  
Баки фыркнул в ответ.

**Месяц спустя**

Среди файлов виртуального диска было видео, на котором террористы держали стоящего на коленях Тони под прицелом, в то время как лидер говорил о том, что их не предупредили о главном — что человек, которого они должны были убить, это великий Тони Старк. Баки предложил отдать видео властям, но Тони не согласился. По его мнению, это доказывало лишь то, что Стейн был заказчиком его убийства, а не то, что оружие им продавал тоже он.  
Поэтому, чтобы узнать, каким образом торговцы оружием выходят на крысу внутри компании, Баки пришлось связаться с бывшими сослуживцами, которые по возвращению домой встали по другую сторону закона. Один из них — Баки никогда бы не подставил ему свою спину во время операций — даже за него порадовался. Сказал, что всегда знал, что у него есть тёмная сторона. Баки скрипнул тогда зубами, проглотил это замечание и поблагодарил за информацию. Рамлоу в ответ предложил перестать быть торгашом и вернуться в строй, пообещал место в своей команде, и Баки едва не двинул ему в челюсть.  
Но информация помогла — о поставках оружия договаривались в популярной онлайн-игре, и Тони ничего не стоило найти там нужного игрока.  
— Транзакция прошла.  
Баки кивнул и подсел к Тони, взглянул на экран ноутбука и перевёл взгляд на него.  
— Этого всё равно не достаточно, — сказал Баки. — Нам ведь нужна личная встреча?  
— Да, — Тони покусывал нижнюю губу, и от этого она немного распухла и покраснела. Так, что Баки никак не мог оторвать от неё взгляд. — Думаю, здесь нам пойдёт на пользу то, что он тебя тогда застукал со мной. Оби должно это заинтересовать. Если, конечно, он следит за тем, кто именно приезжает забирать поставку товара.  
— В первый раз должен, если не совсем идиот, — отозвался Баки. — Тогда нам лучше подождать? Пусть сам попытается со мной связаться.  
— Угу, — Тони кивнул, быстро печатая ответ. — Предлагают завтра встретиться и бухнуть по пиву. Как мило.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
— Мне нужны будут люди. Никто не приезжает на подобные встречи в одиночестве.  
— Чёрт, — Тони поморщился. — Ты прав. Есть охранные агентства и…  
— Нет, — Баки покачал головой. — Если ты не против, я сам найду ребят.  
Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, но потом всё-таки кивнул, и от этого доверия у Баки жар разлился под кожей.  
— Хорошо… — он насмешливо прищурился: — Парня с инстаграмом тоже позовёшь?  
Баки рассмеялся.  
— Он очень хорош, так что если согласится, я буду только рад.  
Уголки губ Тони тоже дёрнулись в улыбке. И, Господи, Баки хотел снова до него дотронуться. Но в прошлый раз, когда он случайно его задел, Тони отшатнулся в сторону и прикрыл голову руками. И извинился. От последнего Баки вовсе замутило, так что с тех пор он старался соблюдать дистанцию.  
Не касаться. Класть то, что хотел передать, на стол. Не говорить слишком громко, переключать канал, если начинался фильм или сюжет про войну.  
Окунуть в воспоминания и панику с головой могла любая мелочь, Баки прекрасно это знал.  
— У меня есть одно правило, — неожиданно тихо сказал Тони. — Пеппер угрозами и шантажом заставила меня поклясться, что я никогда его не нарушу.  
— Какое правило?  
— Никогда не спать с работающими на меня людьми.  
— Я на тебя не работаю, — сказал Баки. — Ты же мне не платишь.  
— Вот к этому я и веду, — кивнул Тони. — После плена я… ты же хочешь?  
— Очень, — искренне отозвался Баки. — У меня встаёт каждый раз, когда ты оказываешься близко. Пришлось купить трусы поуже, чтобы это не сразу бросалось в глаза.  
Тони на мгновение прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
— Тогда идём.  
Баки замер на месте, не сразу последовав его примеру, неверяще уточнил:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Джеймс, — Тони раздражённо закатил глаза, но это казалось немного наигранным, — тот случай был целую вечность назад.  
— Три недели.  
— Вечность.  
Баки фыркнул в ответ.  
— Пойдём, — Тони протянул ему руку. И не вздрогнул, когда их пальцы встретились и переплелись.

**Неделю спустя**

Телефон зазвонил рано утром, и Баки схватил его, не взглянув, кто это был.  
— Да?  
— Мистер Барнс? Тони сейчас рядом с вами?  
Баки сел на кровати и посмотрел налево. Тони был с ним — свернулся клубком, поглубже зарывшись в одеяло, так что видно было только встрёпанные волосы.  
— Кто это?  
— Тони сейчас с вами?  
— Он спит.  
— Тогда вам лучше пойти прогуляться, чтобы нам было удобнее разговаривать. Я перезвоню через десять минут.  
Телефон замолчал, и Баки провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь окончательно проснуться, а потом положил ладонь Тони на плечо.  
— Чт...?  
— Кажется, мне только что Стейн позвонил, — сказал Баки. — Сказал пойти прогуляться.  
Тони мгновенно распахнул глаза и резко сел.  
— Сейчас. Нужно будет записать ваш разговор. ДЖАРВИС.  
— Я понял, сэр.  
Баки кивнул.  
Они молча ждали, сидя плечом к плечу, и в какой-то момент Тони прижался ближе, положив голову ему на плечо.  
Минуты текли так медленно, что их можно было почувствовать. Наконец телефон зазвонил снова.  
— Кто вы? — грубовато спросил Баки.  
— Меня зовут Обадайя Стейн. Мы встречались, мистер Барнс, — отозвался Стейн. — И я думаю, что нам нужно встретиться снова.  
— И зачем мне это нужно?  
— Затем, — Стейн хмыкнул. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы Тони узнал, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное от написания статей время?  
— Вы мне угрожаете?  
— Что вы, мистер Барнс. Всего лишь хочу поговорить с вами лично.  
— Когда и где?  
— Я не могу покинуть побережье, слишком много работы. Но я пришлю за вами самолёт. Завтра вас устроит?  
— У нас с Тони были другие планы, — сказал Баки, и Тони пихнул его локтём в бок. — Послезавтра.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Стейн. — С вами свяжутся.  
Он повесил трубку, и Баки положил телефон на тумбочку.  
— Почему ты не согласился встретиться с ним завтра?  
— Чтобы он понимал — ты мне нужен, я не хочу тебя расстраивать.  
— И зачем это?  
— Тогда он будет считать, что я точно такой же, как и он сам, — честно ответил Баки, и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что губы Тони сжались в тонкую линию, а сам он ощутимо напрягся. Как бы часто он не повторял, что всё нормально, предательство близкого человека не могло пройти бесследно.  
— Всё-таки видно, что ты шпион, Джеймс, — вздохнул Тони.  
Баки фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Разведчик, — поправил он. — Снайпер. Я участвовал в тайных операциях, но никогда не шпионил.  
— Тебе бы пошло. Барнс. Джеймс Барнс.  
Баки закатил глаза и положил ладонь Тони на затылок, притягивая ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Привкус был не очень приятным, но ему было плевать, потому что Тони только вздохнул и с таким же жаром ответил на поцелуй.  
— Если я Бонд, то кто тогда ты? — спросил он, оторвавшись от губ Тони. — Кью или девушка Бонда?  
— Я? — Тони хмыкнул. — Я настолько крут, что возьму обе роли.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся Баки. Его пальцы скользнули ниже, погладив Тони по спине, а потом добрались до дырки, которая всего несколько часов назад туго сжималась на его члене. От одного только воспоминания — как Тони встал на колени и прогнул спину, прижавшись щекой к простыне, — тут же стало жарко. А уж когда ладонь Тони обхватила его член, Баки и вовсе застонал, непроизвольно толкнувшись бёдрами вперёд.  
— Прекрасное начало дня, — возвестил Тони.  
Баки поцеловал его в шею и сказал:  
— Надо хоть зубы почистить.  
— Не-а, — Тони заговорщицки улыбнулся. — Если почистить их сейчас, то это будет бесполезно. Я тут же свой рот запачкаю снова.  
Баки прошипел сквозь зубы ругательство, потому что обещания Тони всегда выполнял. Вот и сейчас сполз ниже и, не мешкая ни секунды, обхватил губами член, всё ещё сжимая ладонь у основания. Баки провёл рукой по его спине, помня, что нельзя больше хватать за волосы. Когда он сделал так в прошлый раз, Тони напугался и едва не подавился, царапнув Баки зубами. А потом рассказал о том, как его топили, крепко держа за волосы, и от такого доверия у Баки всё заныло внутри.  
— Не думай, — приказал Тони.  
— Если я всё ещё думаю, значит, ты плохо стараешься, — отозвался Баки.  
И на этом связанные мысли в его голове кончились, потому что Тони начал стараться хорошо. Так, что в какой-то момент Баки так вцепился пальцами в простынь, что почти услышал звук, с которым рвалась от натяжения ткань. Он не мог отвезти взгляда от влажных губ, которые скользили вверх и вниз. Тони облизывал и посасывал его член словно любимую конфету, прослеживал выступающие вены языком, почти целовал головку. С каждым разом пуская в себя чуть глубже. Пальцами свободной руки сжимал и поглаживал соски.  
Баки старался не толкаться ему в рот, но ему очень хотелось. Он даже не понимал, чего больше — просто лежать, позволяя Тони ласкать его, или двигаться самому, вбиваться в жаркую глубину чуть быстрее.  
Он спустил Тони в рот раньше, чем смог решить.

***

— Откройте напоследок секрет, зачем вам нужен Тони, мистер Барнс? — в голосе Стейна было столько любопытства, что Баки не стал его разочаровывать.  
Просто пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Сначала я наивно думал, что это он в своей компании главный.  
Стейн рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Тони умный мальчик, — кивнул он, — но вот беда — он слепо верит людям, если считает, что те его любят.  
— Да, я это тоже заметил, — согласился Баки. — Мне порой кажется, что он будет готов на всё, если как следует его оттрахать.  
Стейн едва заметно поморщился.  
— Не переусердствуйте, — посоветовал он.  
— А вы… — Баки помолчал, сделав вид, что пытается подобрать нужные слова. — Почему вы отстранили его от производства? Он ведь до сих пор пропадает в мастерской. Разве он не полезнее в деле?  
— О, Тони был очень полезен, — сказал Стейн. — Не поймите меня неправильно, но эта курочка всегда несла золотые яйца.  
— Но?  
— Иногда даже золотых яиц становится недостаточно. Думаю, настали такие дни, когда компании будет намного лучше без него, чем с ним.  
— Вы? — Баки нахмурился.  
— Вы же не будете скучать? — улыбнулся Стейн.  
— Нет, — Баки постарался взять себя в руки. — Но он мне ещё нужен.  
— К сожалению, — Стейн взглянул на часы, — вы слишком поздно об этом сказали.  
У Баки зашумело в ушах.  
Он перекинулся со Стейном ещё парой ничего не значащих фраз, попрощался и пожал его ладонь, спокойно вышел из дома и вышел за ворота, отказавшись от услуг шофера.  
И только потом достал телефон. Мысли путались, но он помнил, что у Стейна были все разработки Тони, а значит, ему ничего не стоило сейчас проследить за ним и прослушать разговор. Возможно, это и была уловка, чтобы вывести их на чистую воду, и если Баки сейчас позвонит Тони…  
Возможно, Тони уже был мёртв.  
Баки спокойно прошёл целый квартал, прежде чем свернул в неприметную подворотню, а потом бросился бежать. Он спрятался в одном из домов, нырнув в открытую дверь вслед за старушкой, и проследил взглядом за погоней. Только потом достав телефон. Тони трубку не взял, так что Баки набрал другой номер.  
Стив ответил ему после третьего гудка.  
— Да?  
— Ты сейчас на работе?  
— Ну… да, дежурство почти закончилось, едем в участок. А что?  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал на Пятую авеню. В особняк Старков, он стоит на пересечении с восемьдесят восьмой.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Тони Старка собираются убить.  
Несколько мгновений Баки, крепко прижимавший трубку к уху, слышал только доносящийся шум Нью-Йорка и едва различимый голос Сэма, которому Стив сказал новый адрес.  
— Даже знать не хочу, во что ты влез, — выдохнул Стив в динамик.  
— Вы едете?  
— Да.  
— Позвони мне оттуда.  
Баки сразу же скинул звонок, чтобы связаться с ещё одним человеком. Пеппер Поттс, которая месяц назад помогла ему тайно проникнуть в офис компании, тоже ответила почти сразу.  
Поэтому ровно двадцать три минуты спустя — Стив ему так и не перезвонил, так и не ответил на звонки — Баки вылетел в Нью-Йорк.  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.  
Обычно это он уходил в неизвестность, он получал задания, с которых мог не вернуться, и оказалось, что смириться с вероятностью собственной гибели было намного проще, чем раз за разом представлять окровавленного Тони с дырой от пули между глаз.

***

— Джеймс, ты себе не предста… — Баки сгрёб Тони в охапку и даже немного поднял над полом, прижав к себе ближе, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. — Джеймс?  
Тони обнял его в ответ, погладил по волосам.  
— Джеймс Барнс, поставь мистера Старка и подойди ко мне.  
Баки узнал Пегги, но даже и не подумал подчиниться. Отпустил он Тони только через несколько минут, которых всё равно было недостаточно, и только потом повернулся к ней.  
Пегги стояла рядом, скрестив руки на груди, позади неё широко улыбался Стив.  
— Привет.  
— Я поверить не могу, что ты решил влезть в дело о продаже оружия террористам, — Пегги всплеснула руками. — Хотя нет, о чём это я. Поверить в это я могу, вот только у меня в голове не укладывается, что ты умудрился ничего не рассказать Стиву.  
— Есть много вещей, о которых мы со Стивом не рассказываем друг другу.  
Пегги скептически хмыкнула и очень выразительно приподняла бровь.  
— Ну хорошо, — легко согласился Баки. — Это была первая вещь, о которой я ему не рассказал. А ты что тут делаешь?  
— Оказалось, что агент Картер вела это дело с момента моего возвращения, — сообщил Тони, и у Баки отпала челюсть.  
— Подожди, — он прищурился. — Какое дело? Пегги же работает в телефонной компании.  
— Ну… не совсем, — уклончиво отозвался Стив и влюблённым взглядом посмотрел на жену.  
— И от твоего друга я охренел, — продолжил делиться впечатлениями Тони. — Сначала, когда он только вошёл, я решил, что нам жопа, а парни, которые ко мне вломились, и вовсе заржали, но потом такое началось… Серьёзно, тебя тасманский дьявол покусал?  
— В Тасмании свой Дьявол? — Стив округлил глаза, и Тони замахал руками.  
— Да не буквально Дьявол, я просто недавно смотрел передачу про животных и…  
— Так, — оборвал его Баки. — Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что тут вообще происходит?  
— Оби уже арестовали, меня не убили. Что ещё ты хочешь знать? — Тони улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь… ты прав, — Баки тоже улыбнулся в ответ. — Сейчас я просто хочу домой.

**Ещё три месяца спустя**

— Моя компания официально обанкротилась, — Тони шлёпнулся на диван рядом с Баки и отобрал у него кусок пиццы.  
— Что будешь делать? — спросил он.  
— Ну… всегда есть решение, — Тони усмехнулся и запихал половину куска в рот. И только прожевав, продолжил: — Так я, собственно, новую компанию и назову — _Stark Solution_. К чёрту оружие, сконцентрируемся на чистой энергетике.  
Баки фыркнул в ответ.  
— Опять все скажут, что твоя самовлюблённость границ не знает, — сообщил он.  
— Не-а, — Тони покачал головой. — Границы есть. Моя самовлюблённость заканчивается там, где начинается любовь к тебе.  
И это было худшее признание в истории.  
Или лучшее.  
У Баки была впереди вся жизнь, чтобы решить, а пока он бессовестно отобрал у возмущённо вскрикнувшего Тони кусок пиццы, кинул его в коробку и подмял Тони под себя, увлечённо целуя. 


End file.
